The Untold Legacy
by Sakura Ryudori
Summary: Hunter, Sakura, Marcus, and Floria's realm is consumed by darkness and their friend Drusilla is a prisoner of the Heartless. In order to save their world and their friend, they must destroy the Heartless controlled by Onagah and the rest of Organization X


Author's Note: Heheheh, a fanfic of a fanfic, you really don't see that too much now do you? Pretty much this fic uses the Kingdom Hearts storyline with original characters, so please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 1: Descent into Oblivion

It was a cool spring day in the forest, a gentle breeze rustled through the treetops and, for now, all was peaceful. That is, if you did not count the large amount of noise emanating from a lone cabin in the middle of the woods.

"MARCUS!" Hunter roared as he swung open the door, his red eyes burning the same color as his phoenix wings. "Get all of these people out of here right NOW!"

At this rather uncharacteristic display of anger, the room immediately grew quiet and Marcus looked over sheepishly at Hunter, Floria, and Sakura, who were all standing at the door with a slightly agitated expression. "Well damn, man, I thought you woulda been gone longer than this." The dark skinned paladin said quietly as he helped his three friends corral the twenty-something partygoers out of their house. The inside of the cabin was a complete mess with furniture overturned and broken glass strewn about the floor, but nobody cared enough to clean any of it up just yet.

"Whose idea was it to leave him in charge of the house anyway?" Floria asked out loud.

Soon after, a small girl in a green dress jumped out from a puddle of beer from a bottle that had been dropped on the floor. "This is bad, isn't it?" Sakura said, knowing that Whim usually only appeared when something was going terribly wrong.

"You might want to look outside." Whim said as she gestured uneasily toward the window, the sight before them taking everybody aback. In the sky there was a very large black and blue vortex that was slowly yet steadily growing and consuming everything in its path, while on the ground there was thousands of Shadow Heartless skittering about.

"The Heartless are back. Not only here, but Onagah and the rest of Organization XIII brought them to other realms as well." The small goddess explained. "And to make matters worse, they have Drusilla trapped inside her castle."

"Oh shit." Floria cursed. "We gotta go help Drusilla!"

Whim disappeared back into the puddle of liquid as Marcus grabbed his gold helmet and ran after the other three.

The ground looked as if it were covered in a thick black carpet as the Shadows, sensing the presence of strong hearts nearby, charged toward Hunter, Floria, Sakura, and Marcus. The paladin was able to destroy ten at a time with his large sword while Hunter attacked with his staff, Sakura hacked away with her katana, and Floria fought them off with her shield and sword.

"There are way too many of these Shadows." Hunter yelled as he cast Blizzaga to destroy a large number of Heartless.

"There is no way we can kill all these bitches by ourselves." Floria agreed, casting an Aeroga shield around everyone.

Suddenly the Heartless stopped attacking and disappeared into a black pool on the ground, the darkness sucking the four down into it. "Damn it!" Sakura exclaimed as she fought to escape the vortex, but it was to no avail as they all disappeared into nothingness.

A while after, Sakura regained consciousness and slowly sat up, brushing a strand of black hair away from her eyes and holding her head in pain. "You guys alright?" The samurai asked her three friends as she stood up and looked around. They appeared to be on the outskirts of a small village that none of them were familiar with.

"Argos! Nikko!" A voice sounding as if it belonged to a younger male called from a little way off. "Where are you guys? Come on, this ain't funny."

The young man approached Hunter, Marcus, Floria, and Sakura as a look of confusion crossed his features. He had short black hair, a large scar down his left eye, and wore a navy blue shirt and pants with a white stripe down the front. The young man cocked his head toward the four. "What do _you _want?"


End file.
